Naruto the perfect avatar
by Spiral-Demon
Summary: My summaries are really zero, then instead of writing a summary that no love, I invited you to read the first chapter M lemon and possible vulgarity and gore scene NarutoxHarem


The rookie of the year

Stop, before you announce the rookie of the year, I must start from the very beginning of the story, it would be preferable, is not it.

Our story begins on October 10, no no no, I started a little too loins, we all know the beginning, but nobody wanted to know what had happened to the baby.

Good story begins in October, a blond 6 year old boy named Naruto, tried to escape a gunman all various weapon belt, some with Katana else with kunai, Naruto found peace in the forest, sleeping at the foot of a statue of stone, last night, Naruto woke up, realizing that no one was after him for now.

Naruto looked at the statue, he realized it was really dirty, armed with his courage, he sought a river in the area, once found he cleaned the statue, the statue thanking for having protected his last sleep .

* * *

Above him, a quarrel took place, went Kami, Destiny and Shinigami.

"Why is my sister, we should not get into the life of a human"  
"Look at the life Destiny reserve it right now, I just said that I already took his father and mother, he is as pure as crystal heart, like a child deserves a better designed, I would ready to give up the ghost of one of his parents just to make him happy. "  
"It is impossible Shinigami, you know, this child is already destined to have a great life, but for now he must overcome this ordeal alone."  
"Shinigami, you know I would be happy to help the child, but it must first successfully controlled his Bijuu"  
"Whatever happens it will be the same answer, well, as an official Shinigami, I declare that this child will be my avatar, so I would like Summoner"

Destiny and Kami was shocked, their sister, Shinigami, who still refuse to take an avatar, saying it was taking too long, had declared his intention formed a human, a boy at the heart of crystal certe but Jinjuriki, the Kyuubi, the demon fox, the most powerful demons after Juubi.

"Very well, on my honor Kami, I let you take it as an avatar, but know this, at every opportunity, I would make sure he can get rid of your links, and it once again become a mere human"  
"Thank you my sister, but know this, I would ensure that this boy will become the most powerful avatars"

* * *

Naruto had fallen asleep for a long time, during his dream, he began to dream of a person, she looked like a woman, he decided to talk to him.

"Hello, who are you?"  
"A person who wants to help you"  
"Really, why would you help me, I'm a monster after all"  
"No, you're much more than that, you are Naruto Uzumaki, the first avatar of Shinigami, the Deese of death"  
"Nani avatar? Shinigami?"  
"I'll explain everything to you"

Taking the time to think how she would have told everything, she realized, she already left for him alot of time.

"I made it simple, I'm Shinigami, I'm Deese of death for some thing I played with my two sisters, so I decided to take you as an avatar, so somehow my apprentice and my summoner, as such, you can invoked me, but only when it is alone or in a protected place therefore, if you accept, you will become stronger, to be able to protected you, and won compliance with all other training will last remains secret for a while, but it will be only if you agree "

"Incredible, I Apprentice Shinigami, the gods, er the Deese's death, cool, of course I accept that, so I could protected while those who are dear to me, of course I accept that, out of question I refuse such an opportunity "  
"Well, start training tomorrow, I begin by telling you your origins, which will help you to know you better and be more powerful.

immediately Naruto awoke thinking it was all a dream, his feet found a letter which explained that now is the avatar of Shinigami would have a mark on her shoulder, proving it was his apprentice, Naruto is very happy, he looked with more vigor food in trees.

his Shinigami side was happy with her choice, seeing that the boy had no darkness in him, but of love to give and receive.

The last six years we followed, saw Naruto trained in the care of Shinigami, many Naruto girl was attractive, it was already well muscled for his age, but because of the advice of their parents, she spanked pretending to found repulsive ranging up to give him the title of the ugliest student of the Academy, of course it does for Naruto spanked him nothing in his heart there was a Shinigami, she had been so good since the beginning , requiring only thing, it is the last serious training, he had connaiscance Kyuubi with a fur ball who likes to sleep.

In his class, he found only two horrible people who did not deserve his attention in any way, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, a fangirl and a gothic emo.

"So Doberman, ready to see that I am better than you, receiving the title of Rookie of the Year, which is normal, because I'm an Uchiha and I'm better than everyone"  
"It is true inu baka naruto, Sasuke-kun is the best class you can never exceed the"  
"Two things, one I have nothing to do with the title of Rookie of the Year and two, if I was really inferior to him, why I came first in all subjects from the first year? "

"Because you're a loser and I hoped that I let you be the first that you'll never be"  
"Said the last Uchiha, the last Uchiha gay emo, besides, you do not have a man to see for preferential treatment"

Sasuke being mad going to hit, but it is greater than Naruto, changa directly place, which was that he lost his balance and fell, all the class, everything the boys laugh about the situation.

"I'm an Uchiha, and I command you to come here to receive the correction that you deserve"  
"I'm the last Uchiha and I command you to come here, I give you a treat, oh yes it's true I'm a gay Uchiha, let me laugh Sasu-chan"

This time everyone laughed except the fan girl.

"Excuse now to Sasuke-Kun"  
"The day you can become a skilled ninja, so never"

after this bloody replica Iruka and Mizuki came into class

"Hello everyone, today is the day of the test, it will be divided into four parts, the first will be written exament the second test launched kunai and shuriken, the third review of three jutsu and fourth a training match against another student.

Not wanting to embarrass you, I decided to spend the first three exam passed directly to the final exam.

"Okay, here's the last review entraiment a match against another student, and Kunoichi Shinobi Shinobi vs vs Kunoichi, time limit to five minutes, VUOS have shown that you apris here at the academy, made your best, I call our first two competitors "

"Game Seven, Naruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha"

"As luck would have it, Sasu-chan"  
"You'll see dobe"  
"You're ready, start"

Sasuke threw SEVERAL shuriken that Naruto dodges and he could bludgeon him a direct hit, but Naruto had found another solution.

"Fuuton, Wind Shield"  
"Katon, the supreme fire ball"

realizing that Sasuke used his own attack amplified his own, it was a good idea, but it still had the solution.

"Suiton, the Water Dragon"  
"Very well, I finish sasu-chan, you can return nearly men you love so much, Fuuton wind dragon"

after some sign, a dragon Soufla wind, the wind dragon attack is rarely used, as it requires a lot of chakra, much more than another attack elemental dragon, Sasuke saw hit, but Naruto refraining had reduced the attack that Sasuke can recover.

Courage to Naruto Sasuke with a kunai with a blade of wind after it has commança him several afflicher cut, leaving only the moans douleures from Sasuke, Iruka understanding that it was too late to intervene, he was arrested the game, except that Naruto the fatal blow, he shot an violante cuff directly on his jaw after a thud, Sasuke fell like a leaf.

"If that's all you're capable of, it's really pathetic"  
"Naruto you were too loins, certe you won but you still exceeded the limits it was a friendly match"

after exams, Naruto went loan Iruka

"sorry Iruka-sensei, but I accepted, I was with was only about 20% of my ability"  
"Naruto, you should learn a controlled you, really, good for you that you happiness like a ramen"  
"You always know tell me Iruka-sensei"

once a Ichiraku Ramen

"Hello, is Naruto-kun and Iruka-san"  
"Ayame-nee, how are you"  
"Well, when I see you, my day lights of happiness after all"  
"haha, you never change them both, sometimes like an old married couple"  
"Iruka-sensei, you know that only your education story for me"  
"Naruto-kun you deceive me with your teacher, I'm sad"

The evening was held in the joy and good humor, once it was time to come home, Naruto preferred returned near the statue where he met his Shinigami-chan.

"Hey, Shini-chan, you're"  
"Naruto-kun, then tests have been successful, go you can tell me after all you are my avatar"  
"Boastful, but hey I pass my exams, it was so easy"  
"Well you deserve a reward for your success, you will have it soon if you're wise Naruto-kun"

at the end of this sentence Naruto goodnight a Shinigami, and went home to sleep it because soon there would be more opportunity to do anything, it was finally a shinobi.

* * *

Here is the first chapter is done, I know the grammar is really not perfect, but I did my best, I have to say is, this fic will be a harem.

The harem is very likely, Shinigami, Tsume Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, Uchiha Mikoto, Kushina Uzumaki (I know this is incest, but I not obliged to read my story), Ayame, Tsunami, Yoshino Nara, Samui Karui.

The harem is not in this order, and I could be replaced or added people harem, by cons I said no to Sakura, Ino and Hinata, I think it's too classic choice of three, after I said not to some proposal, for those looking for that lemon fic, I would certainly be a fic with that of lemons, with a really small story.


End file.
